The Lead Ninja
by ctarrant
Summary: Naruto has been alive for centuries and has been kept alive because of his tenant has been roaming his world but frankly he has been getting bored and decides to leave his world and roam a new one. naruto/bleach/wanted x-over naruto/yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Wanted weapons of fate even if I wanted to it will never happen in a million years hope you like it since this is my very first Fanfic. So if it sucks don't kill me or flame me since I'm a newb.

**Summary**: Naruto has been alive for centuries and has been kept alive because of his tenant has been roaming his world but frankly he has been getting bored and decides to leave his world and roam a new one. naruto/bleach/slight wanted x-over naruto/yoruichi pairing

Dialouge speaking out loud

_dialouge thinking_

**dialouge kyuubi speaking**

**_dialouge kyuubis thoughts_**

* * *

The Lead Ninja

**Chapter 1: **This is only the beginning

"Bored so very bored" sighed Naruto who was sitting at a bar drinking sake. Naruto had changed over the years he had finally ditched the horrifying jump suit and replace it with a badass leather suit. It consisted of a zipped up black leather jacket, leather pants, and an eerie looking mask that was part leather with a plastic mouth piece that looked like the bottom of a skull and orange lenses (A/N I'll have a picture uploaded on my profile).

"Man I missed the good old days when assassins weren't illegal but who am I to-" Naruto was cut off by a scream. Under his mask he grinned with anticipation "Oh yeah now we're talkin."

Mean while in the streets a women came around the corner yelling "SOME ONE HELP ME" But she was grabbed by two thugs smirking in an evil way and one of them said "aint no one gonna help you now girl." While the other one laughed.

As they were about to assault her someone behind them said in a lazy "Now now boys how 'bout you leave the lovely lady alone and buy your self's a prostitute or something." The two thugs turned around to find Naruto staring at them with his eerie orange goggles.

They smirked obviously not taking the hint and said "And what are you gonna do about it." Naruto smirked under his mask and simply said "this" and whipped out a P226 X-5 and shot one of them right through the head killing him instantly. His partner saw his friends blood spurting out of his head like a fountain and ran around the corner running for his life.

Naruto just sighed and flung his arm lazily across his chest like he was throwing a shuriken and pulled the trigger, and the sound of the projectile hitting flesh sounded throughout the street with the following sound of a body hitting the ground.

Naruto just shook his head and said "Man I guess nobody told him bullets have to fly straight" and turned around to look at the women whose eyes were the size of saucers.

Naruto looked at her worriedly "maam are you okay"

And he got his answer when she fainted.

* * *

"Well I guess I better get her home" he said and picked her up and realized something he didn't know where she lived and mentally slapped himself so he just took her to his house.

A few hours later she had awakened to find herself in someone else's house which is never a good sign.

"Well I see you're finally up" she turned to find the owner of the voice and was shocked at how handsome this man was.

He had wild blonde hair that came down to his shoulders and the most peculiar feature were three whisker marks on each cheek. She blushed as she saw him smirking at her. But then she gaspe when she saw his blood red crimson eyes.

Naruto looked at her and saw how beautiful she was for the first time. She had black hair that came down to the middle of her back, she also had brown eyes with red lips with a nice figure and what looked like a C-cup breast size.

"Thank you for saving me"

"No problem miss…"

"Nasumi my name is Nasumi" she said

"Well then Nasumi my name is Naruto Namikaze and would you like something to eat" he offered

"Oh no thank you I'm no-" but she was cut off by the rumbling of her stomach. Naruto smirked when he saw her blush in embarrassment.

"Come on how I'll make us somthin to eat" and walked into the kitchen with her in tow. A couple hours later he set a plate own full of beef and vegetables.(A/N OMG he didn't make ramen)

"Mr. Namikaze I want to thank you again for saving me is there a way for me to repay you." Naruto Just shook his head and said "No maam it was all in a day's work." She smiled and took a bit out of her food and said "This is delicious where did you learn to cook like this." "My adoptive father taught me"

"What was his name?"

"His name was Cross, one of the best assassins on earth…that was until his son Wesley was tricked into killing him because the fraternity lied to him saying he killed a man named Mr. X who Wesley thought was his father" said Naruto with a down cast look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories"

"It's okay Kasumi-chan." Naruto smirked when he saw her blush at that.

* * *

Later that night they had both gone to bed but Naruto was woken up by the sound of marching feet in the night. He looked outside and heard "Naruto Namikaze come out with your hands up."

Naruto ran out of his bedroom and woke her up. "Naruto what's wrong" "Kasumi there are some people outside who have been trying to capture me for a long time and if they find you they will take you away also. There is a back door go out through there and head west the town should be a couple miles away."

"Arigato Naruto-kun" Just as Naruto was about leave she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto was genuinely surprised but then broke apart and smirked at her.

"For luck"

Naruto nodded and went out the door with his gun and was already suited up. "Naruto Namikaze AKA demon eyed assassin drop the weapon or will be forced to use lethal force"

Naruto just smirked and in a flash he had pulled out his gun and shot three of the enforcers (A/N there is seven of them)

They all got into cover and bullet shots were heard all over the clearing. Naruto rolled out of cover and flung his arm while pulling the trigger. The bullet went around a rock and two trees and you could see the splatter of brains that flew upwards.

The commander had enough and jumped out of cover with a battle knife. Naruto smirked and followed suit by taking out his gurka kukri. Naruto dodged the wild strikes from the commander slowly tiring him out. When he saw his chance he kicked down and broke the commander's leg. He also saw that he had popped his knee cap out of place and plunged his knife right into the man's neck, blood was coming out like a water fall. With one jurk the knife came out and Naruto find himself in the center of a blood bath.

"_Yo Kyuubi ya there"_

"**Of course kit where else would I be" **said the Kyuubi his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_I think it's time we left this world"_

"**Bout time, alright Naruto this is going to drain you a little bit"**

"_Just do whatever ya gotta do." _Right after Naruto said that a red portal appeared and Naruto walked into it.

* * *

The portal appeared again and Naruto walked out to discover where Kyuubi had taken him.

"_What is this place Kyuubi"_

"**I believe it's called Karakura Town"**

"Interesting" Naruto said with a viscous smirk behind his mask. Both of them felt a wave of pressure that came out of nowhere. Naruto was a little surprised but this was nothing compared to Kyuubi's killing intent (A/N I'm just going to start calling it KI). "I better check this out maybe there's something fun happening" said Naruto as he started jumping from building to building.

He stopped and looked down and found two people with their swords and two other people standing side by side but the girl who had a school uniform and was looking fearfully at an orange haired boy with a big samurai sword. He was fighting with a spiky haired boy who what look like a pair glasses. And then there was a man who looked noble, he wore the same black outfit but had a white a jacket over it.

A few minutes later it had ended with an interesting outcome. The orange haired boy came back with a huge power burst out of thin air, he gave the red head the beating of his life and was about to kill him when the noble interfered by breaking the kids sword in half without the him noticing until it was too late. Naruto knew that the man traveled at a high speed and the only reason he saw it was because he was used to things like this.

The orange haired boy was had lost and was on the ground. He was trying to get back up but the girl Naruto guessed he was trying to save kicked him back down and told him to not follow her. The boy looked shocked but Naruto knew she was trying to save him. A portal appeared and they were gone, Naruto jumped off his perch to help the knocked out boy and heard a voice behind him that said "Hello who might you be" Naruto turned with his gun out of his holster in a guard position. The man had shaggy blonde hair that was close to white, he had a green and white striped bucket hat on his head, a grayish blackish loose fitting jacket with white diamonds on the bottom, under that he wore a green gi, and finally for foot wear he had a pair of clogs.

"I'm just trying to get this boy to an infirmary, do you know of one close by" Naruto said. The man looked at him surprised "Can you see him?" "Well duh am I supposed to be blind?" "I'm sorry it's just surprising since he is a shinigami." Naruto's eyes widened at that and said "Well I'll be damned I guess there is more than one death god in this world" "Pardon me but what do you mean by this world." Naruto cursed his stupidity and sighed and explained that he comes from another world where there is only one death god which surprised this man and he said "Do you have a place to stay?" "No" Naruto said simply. "Well would you like to stay at my house I have plenty of room?" Naruto nodded towards him and said "Arigato I would like that very much."

"By the way my name is Urahara Kisuke and that boy there is Ichigo Kurosaki what is yours?"

Naruto thought for a second not knowing if he should trust this man just yet and said "Cross."

"Well Mr. Cross can pick Kurosaki up so we can take him to my home we have a man who is very good at healing."

Naruto nodded and picked up Ichigo "Damn gaki is heavier than he looks"

* * *

They had finally gotten to the man's house or should he say shop and was told to set Ichigo in the room and put him on the futon.

After that was done he turned around to find an extremely creepy man who was twice his size. He wore a white muscle shirt with a blue apron. He had black hair with a little pony tail and a mustache that seemed to connect to his hair and square glasses that had a reflection on them so you couldn't see his eyes, and he wore a pair of beige cakey pants. Naruto walked out of the room to find Urahara sitting at a table drinking tea.

"Yo Urahara I'm pretty tired is there a room for me?"

"Ah yes go straight down the hallway and it's the last door on the left."

Jinta had come into the room and yelled out "BUT BOSS THA-mrrrmrmrmrr." But Jinta was muffled by Urahara's hand.

Naruto looked at the both of them oddly but turned around and walked to the roombut just before he entered the room he heard Urahara snicker evilly which sent a cold chill up his spine.

* * *

A black cat came through the door of Urahara's shop and had walked past who was sitting at the table looking at her with a weird smirk that really creeped her out but she just ignored it and walked down the hall to her room but stopped when a scent she didn't know came to her and it seemed to go into her room. She walked cautiously to her room and was surprised to see someone sitting on her bed staring at the wall that was opposite of the door.

She watched him for a few more minutes before the man said "You can come out now I know your there." Surprised her a little but what scared her was that he turned his head towards and she saw that he was wearing a mask that looked like a skull and the eyepieces glowed in the dark. They seemed to bore into her and couldn't help but stare at her until he said "What do you want did Urahara send you." She smirked as she got an idea in her head.

"No you see this is my room and you're sitting on my bed"

"Oh well I'm sorry Urahara said no one slept in this room"

She was shocked at how calm he seemed at a talking cat. "I'm surprised you didn't freak out at a talking cat"

Naruto made an unusual hand sign and said "kai"

Smoke came from the cat as she morphed into a naked woman with purple hair, yellow eyes, and chocolate skin. She looked at him with wide eyes and asked "How did you-"

"Know" he said finishing her sentence for her. She nodded her head dumbly, she could only stare at the man with surprise.

"Because there is no such thing as a talking cat unless you're a summon animal"

She snapped out of her stupor and asked "What's a summon animal?"

"A story for another time, it's getting late so I'll go ask Urahara for an unoccupied room" he said getting up. Naruto was about to walk out the door when the woman said "Wait I didn't say you had to leave." Naruto looked at her a little surprised but then smirked and said "Arigato, I'll sleep on the floor but I hope you don't mind but I sleep in my boxers" he said trying to make her blush but it didn't work when she said "That's fine I always sleep like this" pointing at her nude body. Naruto laughed and pulled out a blanket from her closet and laid it down. He had gotten undressed with the woman watching and now all he had on were his boxers and his mask. When he looked up and sweat dropped when he saw her drooling at his muscled form. He smirked and started to pull up his mask and he could see her leaning towards him with anticipation trying to see what he looked like without the mask. He pulled it off and he saw her eyes widen at what he looked like.

She couldn't believe what he looked like he had the body of a god and his face was gorgeous the blonde hair and those cute whisker marks they made look like a cat or a fox but what freaked her out but it also made her hot for him were his blood red eyes that glowed in the dark but also gave him an animalistic look to him.

They both went to bed but the woman realized something she didn't know his name she rolled over and to look at him on the floor and asked "Excuse me but what is your name mine is Yoruichi"

Naruto looked at her and said "the names Cross"

* * *

**A/N Hoped you liked it, remember this is my first fanfic so I'm still learning so rate me and tell me how it is bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yawn" it was morning in Karakura town and we find Naruto waking up from the first peaceful sleep he has had in ages. Naruto finally became aware of his surroundings and felt a weight on his chest that he didn't remember from last night and looked down to find a very naked Yoruichi on his chest fast asleep. Naruto chuckled at the sight of her, and did he hear purring? He lightly tapped her on the shoulder to not give her a rude awakening and chuckled even more when she just shook it off and continued sleeping. He tapped her some more except with more force and that got the reaction he wanted.

Yoruichi was having a wonderful dream about her Cross and a can of whipped cream until she was woken up by an unknown force. She opened her eyes and looked up to find blood red ones staring back at her with a twinkle of amusement. She gasped in realization in whose eye that was and jumped off of him and blushed.

Naruto smiled and got up from the floor and got dressed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yoruichi staring at him and asked "Is there something wrong?" She jumped a little at his voice and said "No nothing." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said then you might want to get dressed before any of the-" but was cut off at the sound of a scream. Naruto quickly got dressed with the speed that would make the yondaime gawk in amazement, while Yoruichi just transformed into her cat form and they both rushed to the sound of the scream. Then they heard what sounded like the voice of a teenager and that creepy guy with the glasses.

"_Hmm Ichigo must be up"_ Naruto thought. They all met up with Urahara who was heading into the room around the same time they were. The scene they found made Naruto chuckle a little because it seemed Tessai had over stepped his boundaries and ended up on his ass for it, While Ichigo was leaning his left arm frothing at the mouth like a mad dog. He finally felt three pairs of eyes looking at him, he turned around and saw Urahara, a man with a weird mask and a leather outfit, and was that a cat?

Then his eyes widened as he regained memory of last night and yelled "MR. HAT AND CLOGS RUKIA WAS-" but was cut off when Urahara said "I know Ichigo so calm down."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"You are going to train and don't worry I'll be there to help you" Ichigo nodded and asked "But who is this man Mr. hat and clogs I don't believe I've ever seen him around the shop before?" Urahara was about to answer before Naruto beat him to it "Names Cross boy and I'm the one who saved your dumb shit ass from bleeding to death" Ichigo's face twisted into one of anger and yelled "WHO ARE CALLING A DUMD SHIT YOU ASS-" "Now now Ichigo I'm sure Cross didn't mean it, anyways let's get started with your training"

**Down in the secret basement**

"Alright Ichigo your lesson starts now Tessai here is going to bind you and you are going to try to get out of it" Urahara said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Heh this is going to be easy" Ichigo said obviously not catching the glint.

Naruto and Yoruichi just sighed at this boy's stupidity and had the same thing going through their minds _"Kami this boy is going to die before he reaches the gates with his stupidity."_

"Alright let's get started shall we." Urahara said

Ichigo obviously being the cocky idiot he stood smirking until a giant hole appeared under him including a humongous weight on his back. He looked up to find Tessai sitting on him and the only words that came out of his mouth were "Damn you" until he fell straight to the bottom of the pit screaming like a little girl the whole way.

"Well then now that the test has started you and Cross can go out for some quality time" Urahara said with a perverted blush looking straight at Yoruichi but was soon crying and kneelling on the floor because of three scratch marks going across his face. Yoruichi stood right next to him hissing while Naruto was busy rolling on the floor in laughter

Naruto had gotten up and said "Actually some quality time is good, would you like to join me for dinner Yoruichi-chan?" Yoruichi had stopped her hissing and looked at Naruto with some surprise but later snapped out of it and answered "I would like that"

**Three hours later**

Naruto and Yoruichi were coming back from their "quality time" to see if the test had ended. Once they were down in the basement they saw Ichigo down on the ground unconscious but with a brand new sword on his back. Naruto raised an eye brow when he saw a cut going down Uraharas hat. Urahara saw what he was looking at and chuckled and said "We skipped to test number two and he passed with flying as well as unlocking his shikai."

Naruto smirked and looked at Ichigo with a new found respect "Man this boy never ceases to amaze me, now what about his friends I seem to remember you saying that they also have powers" Urahara responded "Yoruichi has that covered she will be training them all day as well as all week" (A/N I can't remember how long they were being trained) "and what about the Quincy who shall train him." Naruto reminded him. Urahara nodded and said "He will also be joining the rescue mission but who will train him I don't know he's a bit of a loner" Naruto nodded "I see well then this should be one interesting week."

**One week later**

Everyone except for Naruto was down in the basement waiting for further instructions. They were all briefed about the soul society and were about ready to leave until they heard a voice "Wait don't forget about me there is no way I'm missing this blood bath" they turned to find Naruto in his suit ready for some action. "Ahh Cross-san I see you made it, ready to go." Naruto laughed evilly (A/N think of the jokers laugh from the dark knight) which creeped everyone out and said "You bet I did there is no way I'm missing this free for all, now let's get going" They were about to head in when Urahara said "when you reach the other side run as fast as you can."

They all headed through the portal and found themselves in a black tunnel on the other side until there was a light in the back of them. Yoruichi shouted "RUN" but they didn't need to be told twice. They all jumped out of the tunnel and found themselves on their asses, except for Naruto who was standing with Yoruichi rubbing herself on his shoulder. "Look there's the Seireitei place, how come it looks empty though?" Orihime said Yoruichi was about to answer but was cut off when she heard "LETS DO THIS SHIT" and saw Ichigo's form running up to the gate and yelled "STOP ICHIGO." Then she saw Orihime, Chad, and Ishida running after him "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME, CROSS DO SOMETHING". Naruto was about to chase after them but looked up into the air and caught the form of a giant mass falling from the sky, the only words he could formulate were "Oh shit" until it smashed into the ground causing a massive explosion.

"My my" the mass said "What do we have here it's been quite some time since someone has tried to challenge me to a dual, weel come at me when you're ready." Everyone except Yoruichi and Naruto looked on in shock. Ichigo was the first to come out of it and charged the mass. Ishida asked "What is that thing it's too big to be human" Yoruichi replied "It's simply known as Jidanbo he was chosen from Seireitei's best warriors." They all stayed quiet while watching Ichigo and the giant fight. They heard the giant start counting numbers and all sweat dropped when he said "I've never had to count this high" and was about to strike Ichigo until Ichigo taunted him making the giant turn red in anger and bring both axes down for the killing blow. But Ichigo at the last minute swung his sword smashing the axes in half.

Jodanbo was blown away from the blast but was oblivious to his broken axes until he swung them down only to find the handles. Seconds later he broke down crying because of his lost axes. Naruto looked at him with sympathy and said "Poor guy losing the weapons that you've had for years can hurt like a bitch."

Ichigo said something about getting him some new axes and was grabbed into a hug that could make him nothing but a blood stain on the giants arm until he was put down. The giant opened the door but stopped and stared in shock at who was behind the gate. Ichigo asked him if he was alright.

"That is Ichimaru Gin captain of the 3rd division" the giant stated. Ichimaru grinned at his named being mentioned and said "Jidanbo what are you doing?" "I was opening the gate sir this man here beat me in an honorable fight" Ichimaru just stared at him with that fox like smirk and said "No silly when the guard looses a fight to someone he isn't open the gate he's supposed to die." Ichigo charged the man and swung his sword down to gut the man in half but it was blocked and they both jumped back. Ichimaru chuckled and said to him "Ya know I like you kid you're not afraid of me." "And why would I be afraid of someone with a little dagger?" Ichimaru smirked at that comment and started walking away "Oh but she's not just a dagger she's also my zanpakto" Naruto stiffened at that comment and ran at full speeds to Ichigo which surprised Yoruichi greatly _"Amazing he's almost as fast as me." _But Naruto didn't make it in time. Ichimaru thrusted his sword forward after saying something and the blade rocketed forward. Ichigo brought his blade up and blocked the strike barely but the blade went through Ichigo's stabbing him and sent him flying into Jidanbo.

Naruto just sighed and said "we better get Baka here to a hospital." But Orihime stepped up and said "Cross-san I can heal their injuries" Naruto was about to say something but stopped and looked on in amazement as a barrier went over Ichigo's and Jidanbo's injuries fully healing them.

"_Amazing that is almost as fast as my healing rate" _He thought. "Alright we better let these two rest, if anyone needs me I'm going to take a nap wake me up when we're ready to move again" Naruto said.

A couple hours later Naruto woke up to screaming a man with a giant pig was arguing with Ichigo about something.

SMACK

CRASH

"Out what the hell who's the dead man that hit-" Ganju never got to finish because of a certain barrel pointed to his forehead and because of the red glowing eyes glaring at him and Ichigo with pure hatred.

"You disturbed my sleep you stupid sons of bitches"

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" replied Ganju stupidly.

Naruto growled and lowered his face to Ganju put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something green, round, and with a clip on it. Ganju didn't know what it was but it made Ichigo run for cover. "Heh what's that supposed to do?" Ganju said, Naruto growled and took the gun away from Ganju's forehead for a moment and pulled the clip out of the ball and started to do something unexpected, he started to count down.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five" after he threw the ball, Ganju looked at him like a complete idiot and said "Wow I'm so scar-"

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

A giant explosion sounded over the village and Naruto looked down at Ganju who was pissing his pants while looking at where the grenade went off. He looked to where Naruto stood with those scary glowing red goggles. "You were saying" Ganju was about to reply until a clock went off. Ganju and his gang and screaming off into the distance, the last thing they heard was "THIS ISN"T OVER SHINIGAMI."

A couple days later the gang was standing in front of a house with two arms coming out of the ground with a banner in their hands. "See what did I tell you can't miss it" Yoruichi said.

"BEGONE TRESSPASSERS"

They all looked up to see two buff men standing on both of the stone hands. "Foriegners by the look of it and one is a shinigami." The clones said.

"And for that I Kongaihiko" "And I Shirogaihiko" they spoke at the same time "Cannot let you pass." Both of them looked down and saw a black cat with a goofy smile on its face.

"MASTER YORUICHI" they yelled simultaneously. "We are so sorry we didn't see you there we apologize." "It's quite alright I should've called ahead of time, anyways we are here to speak with Kukaku" "Yes yes of course master Yoruichi."

A couple minutes later they were being led to this Kukaku person by the twins. "Here we are" they both said. They opened the door Yoruichi and Naruto walked into the room while the others stood still in surprise. Then they all yelled at the same time "KUKAKUS A WOMEN" they all turned to Yoruichi for an explanation and she said "What I never said she was a male either." Naruto laughed at the reactions.

"Hello Yoruichi been a long time"

"Hello Kukaku good to see you again to"

Everyone to a seat while Naruto took a wall lean on Kukaku eyeing him suspiciously and continued the conversation "So Yoruichi why have you come here I doubt you came here to just say hello.

"Ah observant as ever Kukaku we need passage into Seiretei (A/N spelling) and I know you can get us in."

Naruto tuned out after that he only heard things like big cannon, launched, and big explosion, he had kinda fallen asleep after that, he was woken up again by Ganju and Ichigo's fighting. Except this time he wasn't the one who broke them up it was the lay Kukaku because of some broken pipe or something.

She looked back up to Naruto since it was now only her yoruichi and this strange person over there (A/N Everyone else left). She thought of a devious idea to tease Yoruichi and said to him "So you Yoruichi new boyfriend or something' Yoruichi turned to her in shock at her outright attitude. Naruto turned to her and said "Well I would like to think so but maybe that's just me, so Yoruichi am I your new this" he said sticking his pinkie up in the air. Yoruichi blushed so hard you could see it through her fur and she ran out of the room.

Naruto and Kukaku both laughed their asses off before Kukaku asked "So what do you look like under that mask?" Naruto turned to her and said "would you like to see?" Kukaku nodded her head as he hooked his finger under it then he ripped it off and said "Another mask AHAHAHAHA" she face faulted as he had another mask on the lower bottom of his face but what surprised her were his red crimson eyes with cat like slits.

They went to the back of the house to see everyone waiting for them to show up they smirked because Yoruichi was still blushing ferociously. Kukaku screamed "You are going to get through the barrier with this, RAISE IT UP" The twins screamed "YES MASTER KUKAKU" a couple minutes later they all looked at the cannon that rose from the ground it was as tall as a two story building. "We are going to launch out of this canon into Seireite" Kukaku said she also explained to them that they needed to pour reiatsu into the ball so they won't get hurt, that's where Naruto had a problem. "Whoa, whoa, whoa I can't pour this reiatsu into that ball so I'll have to find another way into the city." The whole group looked at him strangely, "What?" Naruto said then Yoruichi decided to speak "How are you going to do that you can't go over and you can't go under because of the barrier." "Don't worry I may not have reiatsu but I do have chakra" "what's chakra?" "That's my secret" and on that note Naruto turned on his heel and left the grounds.

Hours later Naruto was lying down and looking up at the ceiling day dreaming until Yoruichi and Kukaku came in. They both looked at him and asked "So how are you going to get in?" "Simple I blow up the wall" They both looked at him like he was crazy "How are you going to do that the wall is virtually indestructible?" "Like I said ladies that's my little secret." Naruto fell asleep after that and woke up to a scream and rushed to the source he found Ichigo face down in the middle of a scorch mark twitching like crazy. The group asked what was wrong with him and Yoruichi said "He is fine all he needs is some rest but we need to AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yoruichi finished with a scream because Ichigo grabbed her tail. Everyone was trying to get it out of Ichigo's grip but it was to strong until Chad was finally able to do it. Naruto though was rolling on the ground in laugher but stopped when he felt a glare on him and turned to see Yoruichi with a devious look on her face. Naruto sprinted out of the room with Yoruichi hot on his trail.

**Down the hall**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH YORUICHI CALM DOWN IT WAS FUNNY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF" "IT WASN'T FUNNY YOU BASTARD" Naruto was finally trapped into a corner he turned around to find a human Yoruichi stepping closer and closer towards him Naruto started to swear then it happened Yoruichi jumped him and started to punch him in the face.

**Back in the room**

"YORUICHI STOP PLEASE STOP" everyone started to flinch as they heard Naruto's painful yells as he was pummeled into the ground.

The next day they were all at the cannon and were discussing the plan. "Alright I'll berak in when I hear the cannon go off" Naruto said. They all nodded and got ready to take off, Naruto got ready for the cannon to blow.

BBBBOOOOOMMMM "And there is the signal" Naruto said as he started to run for Seireitei.

The mission had begun.


	3. AN

A/N Hi sorry this isn't a chapter but the new one will be on its way so how should I put this well I'm thinking of making this an M rated story because of the Yoruichi and Naruto pairing so I might throw in a couple lemons between them and also should I make this a Harem review me and give me a yes or no answer for the harem and tell me if the M rated is a good idea now it's just a thought so just tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto ran towards Seireitei thinking of ways to get into the city _"Alright Naruto think how are you going to get into the fortress known as Seireitei without killing yourself?"_ He reached the wall in no time and thought up a solution. _"Yo Kyuubi wake up I need to borrow some power." _**"Need I ask why?" **_"Well were gonna bust out that Rukia girl." _**"Oh right so how much do you need?" **There was a long silenceuntil Kyuubi broke it **"You don't know do you?" **Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle and the Kyuubi just sighed **"Alright there's a way to do this, all you need to do is put your hand on the wall and pulse my chakra into it and it should give me a rating of how many tails you need." **

Naruto did just what Kyuubi said and waited for the answer **"Hmmmm, well that's some strong brick but you can still break through it four tails should make it crumble to the ground." **_"Thanks Kyuubi"_Naruto thought then rolled up his sleeves and said "Kai" the skin on his arm shimmered and a tattoo of a dragon holding a star in its talons. Then he bit his thumb and smeared blood over the image, and a Winchester rifle appeared in a puff of smoke. The rifle looked deformed the metal looked like it had been melted and the barrel had some parts that looked like it was on fire.

"Alright now to use Kyuubi's chakra" he said then he held the trigger of the Winchester. The barrel began to glow red and it only seemed to get bigger. The power of the shot was literally radiating power, then he let go of the trigger and a giant ray of chakra fired out of the gun leaving part of the wall vaporized. "Heh heh alright that's what I call bringing out the big guns" Naruto said as he walked through the hole.

On the other side he found a group of shinigami with their swords out although one of them stood out from all the others he was a small with silver hair and he wore the same outfit the royal wore but on his coat said ten. The boy said "Who the hell are you and what is your purpose here?" Naruto looked at him and did something unexpected he started to laugh "mwahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA who am I, I'm just a man who wants to have a little fun" The group of shinigami stared at him in shock but were broken out of it when he said "Enough talk let's get it ON" he yelled the last part as he ran at the group firing his guns. The group saw the projectiles and tried to get away but they weren't fast enough, but Naruto kept laughing at people's heads flying off their shoulders, their screams of pain, and the squirting of blood flying into the air. Seconds later all that were left were the boy, and a lady with the same breast size as Tsunade, orange hair that went down to mid back, and had a pink scarf around her neck. The boy had a bullet hole on his leg and so did the women except hers was on her shoulder. Naruto walked up to the silver head shinigami and asked "So what is your name boy, I like to know the name of my victims before they die?"

The shinigami got a tick mark on his forehead and said "Teme I'm hundreds of years old" Naruto just looked at him and said "Whatever kid I'm thousands of years so top that." The two shinigami looked at him in shock once again until Naruto "Now I ask you again what is your name?" "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro captain of the tenth division" "And you miss what is your name?" "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku" "Very nice very nice, any ways back to the matter at hand" Naruto said as he started to pull back the hammer.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and waited for his death but it didn't come he opened his eyes and found the Naruto looking to the left Toshiro looked at Matsumoto to see if she was alright but she was also looking in the same direction of the Naruto. Toshiro turned his head only to find a black cat looking at Naruto with anger. "What do you want Yoruichi" Naruto said. Both shinigami looked at the cat in surprise, could this really be the goddess of flash, the cat looked at Naruto hissing in anger. "Cross what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto looked at her with a bored expression and said "Well I'm having a little fun now if you excuse me" Naruto was about to pull the trigger when a humongous wave of spiritual pressure washed over them making it hard for all of them except for Naruto because this wasn't as bad as Kyubbi's killing intent. Yoruichi looked at Naruto and said "We'll discuss this later but that was Ichigo's spiritual pressure and by the look of it he's fighting Zaraki who is the captain of the eleventh division" Naruto nodded towards her and they both took off.

* * *

Later they entered the spot where the wave of pressure came from and found an unconscious Ichigo on the ground "Well suppose we should pick him up" Naruto said as he was about to pick the boy up when Yoruichi said "No I'll pick him up you've done enough already" Naruto just nodded and said "alright."

At the hideout Yoruichi was sitting next to Naruto and asked "Why?" Naruto looked at her and said "Why what?"

"Don't give me that why did you kill those shinigami?"

"I killed them because they would have killed me first"

"Couldn't you have just knocked them out or something?"

"No because none of my attacks are for knocking people out they are for killing people what do you think my job used to be I used to be an assassin for thousands of years."

Yoruichi looked at him in shock and asked "How old are you?" Naruto just shrugged and replied "I don't I lost count after the few thousand years". Then Naruto and Yoruichi heard a noise and turned to find Ichigo waking up from his ass kicking, "Yo boya how ya doin" Naruto said to Ichigo, He just looked at Naruto and asked "What happened?" "You managed to beat one of the strongest captains in all of Seireitei how do you feel?" Naruto asked Ichigo looked at him and said "Like shit" Naruto started to laugh but got serious when Yoruichi spoke up "Alright Ichigo you are here to be trained because at the state you're in right now you won't stand a chance against Byakuya." Ichigo nodded in understanding then looked at Naruto and said "Thanks for carrying me here" Naruto shook his head and said "I didn't carry you here Yoruichi did" "NANI how can a cat carry me I'm much too big."

Yoruichi laughed then started to transform Ichigo's eyes started to widen each second after the transformation Ichigo yelled "YOU'RE A WOMEN" Yoruichi just laughed then Ichigo started to blush when he realized that she was naked "WILL YOU GETS SOME CLOTHES ON." A couple seconds later Ichigo had his back turned grumbling about women and their need to show off their body (A/N now ladies this is part of the story I'm not sexist so don't kill PLEASE) then Yoruichi said "It's alright I'm just dressed" but when Ichigo turned around almost having a heart attack because he was tricked into looking at her nether regions and yelled "YOUR SUPPOSED TO START WITH THE BOTTOM" Yoruichi pouted and said "Are you sure you don't want to look again because this is a Class A female body" Naruto threw in a comment by saying again "AMEN" but Ichigo yelled "NO I DON"T WANT TO SEE" but Yoruichi lifted up her shirt making him blush and with a blood spout shooting out of his chest.

Later on they were down in a giant training basement similar to Urahara's. "Alright Ichigo you are here to learn bankai which is the last form of your zanpakuto. There are three forms to a zanpakuto normal, shikai, and bankai all shinigami get shikai but very few get bankai since it takes brutal training to get to that level now time to get started any questions?" Yoruichi said Naruto raised his hands and asked "Is there a place where I can relax since I will have no purpose in this training?" Yoruichi said "Yeah there's a hot spring over there" Naruto then squealed like a little girl and ran all the way to the hit spring. Yoruichi then looked over at Ichigo and said "Training starts now."

* * *

Hours later Yoruichi dragged an unconscious Ichigo all the way to the hot spring and found Naruto sleeping in the pool with his shirt off Yoruichi got an idea after she put Ichigo into the hot spring she got undressed and climbed in herself. She looked at Naruto's face and spotted his whiskers she thought they made him look cute like a cat or a fox. She put her hand to them and started to rub them softly, Naruto moaned in pleasure and started to rub his head against Yoruichi's cheek she giggled and did it again with more force and he did the same thing. Eventually Ichigo woke up to find Yoruichi to occupied with what she was doing to realize he was awake. Ichigo just watched and finally he couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. Yoruichi realized he was awake and started to blush then Naruto woke from his nap and found himself cuddling with Yoruichi he backed up and started to blush and looked to the side to see Ichigo cracking up then he realized that they all had their clothes off.

Naruto didn't mind Yoruichi but the reason Ichigo was here made him o something totally out of character he screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE EVER HEARD OF NO MEN IN THE SAME BATH TOGETHER YOU GAY BASTARD" Ichigo and Yoruichi looked at him in shock then Ichigo yelled back "YORUICHI WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE I WAS UNCONCUIOS." Naruto looked at him and sighed then looked at Yoruichi and said "Now why were rubbing my cheeks Yoruichi is there something you want to tell me" Yoruichi stopped her laughing and blushed and shook her head at neck breaking speed.

Naruto just shook his head again and looked at Ichigo and asked "So how far have you gotten in your training boy." Yoruichi interrupted before Ichigo could answer "Actually he is slowly making some progress but not that much" Ichigo pouted but on the inside he was jumping for joy for the praise.

Naruto nodded his head "Good good I'm happy for you Ichigo maybe after you get your bankai we can have little spar." Yoruichi looked at him "Wait I thought you said that your style is only for killing" Ichigo started get a little freaked out but Naruto responded "Well I'm not going to use a knife or a gun so chill." Yoruichi nodded and said "Alright Ichigo let's get back to training."

* * *

**Sorry It's shorter than usual but enjoy next chapter will be uploaded soon but I'm also thinking of making a story for Negima and my eight year old sister wants me to make a fanfic of kung fu panda.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated this story in a while it's just that I've been trying to keep up with my studies and I don't want my parents to ground me so anyway on with the story hope you like it review me.**

_Clang _

_Clang_

_Clang_

was the sound of metal hitting metal in Yoruichi's training field, It was a week before the execution and Ichigo and Zangetsu were having a duel to get Ichigo to reach his bankai level

"This boy isn't going to reach bankai fast enough and time is not of the essence" Yoruichi said in a frustrated voice.

"Be patient Yoruichi his time will come soon have hope because at the moment that's all we can do" Naruto replied.

"(sigh) Your right Cross" Yoruichi agreed while watching the fight go on.

Currently Ichigo was losing and was looking pretty cut up after all every sword he grabbed they would keep breaking under the strength of Zangetsu.

A couple minutes later the ground began to shake then the entrance to the training grounds caved in. Dust covered the area and everyone tensed reeady for a fight but lowered their weapons when the red headed shinigami Renji appeared.

He looked at all o them and aske "Can I train with you guys?" Yoruichi was about to object but Naruto beat her to it.

"Yes you can I believe that will be a great idea and in Ichigo's spare time mabye you can spar against him." Naruto said.

Renji nodded but then said "I'm afraid your time has been cut short because the execution has been moved to tomorrow afternoon he"

Everyone looked at him in shock, Naruto was the first to shake out of it and replied "I expected a much but this may cause a problem"

Yoruichi looked at him "A PROBLEM THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING NOW ICHIGO CAN NEVER BEAT BYAKUYA WITHOUT HIS BANKAI" she yelled and was about to say some more until Ichigo replied to her.

"Yoruichi-san you don't have to get all worried about it becasue I'm going to reach bankai" Yoruichi looked at him in shock and was about to reply to him but Naruto interupted

"Kid I'm starting to like you more and more so you have my full support" Ichigo looked at him wide eyed.

"So lets get started shall we" Naruto said to all the shocked faces.

**Day of the execution**

On the cliff where the execution would take place most of the captains were present Rukia was being restrained so she wouldn't be able to escape the attack from Soukyoku

a couple minutes later she was hoisted into the air by the blocks of earth then Yamato spoke "Any last requests Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia looked down at him and nodded her head.

"Hai Yamato-sotaicho I would like all of my friends to return to the real world in one peice" she replied

Yamato nodded his head and said "It shall be done"but everybody knew that they wouldn't be spared by the captain

"How sad that none of them will not make it out alive" Isane said to her captain

"Actually the only reason he said that was to make her pass on in peace" Unohana said

"Release Soukyoku" Yamato ordered and the gaurds complied

Phoenix come out of the blade and as the red eyes seemed to bore into her she started to think about her past _"I have no regrets Arigato everyone for everything I was happy to ever meet you" _she thought to herself and then Soukyokou let out a screech showing that it was about to strike. She closed her eyes and waited for her end but it never came she opened them and gasped at the sight Ichigo was in front of her blocking Soukyoku's attack.

"Yo" he said with a smile

Her eyes started to tear up and said one word toward him "Baka why did you come back after I told you not to?

"Because I still owe you for saving me" He said towards her

"I'll never forgive you"

"Yeah yeah shut up and watch" He jumped up on the arch and started to swing his sword by the tape and slammed it down destroying Rukias confines.

He then had her in his arms bridal style and she was staring up at him in shock then they heard someone yell "RUKIA" they turned to see Renji kneeling in pain.

"RENJI" Rukia yelled

"Yo Renji" Ichigo said Renji looked up at him to see Rukia flying towards him

"BBBAAAKKKAAA" they both yelled until Rukia smashed right into him, they both looked at him in anger "Go" Ichigo said "Get Rukia out of here" Renji nodded and ran as fast as he could.

"A-A-Abarai" Marechiyo said in shock

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET THEM" Soifon ordered them

All of the vice captains started to chase after them until "Where are you going the party is over here" the vice captains turned to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Marechiyo said

"Why I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass" Naruto said

A tick mark formed on Marechiyo's head "GET OUT OF THE WAY CRUSH HIM GEGETSUBURI" he yelled at Naruto and his sword turned into a giant mace.

Sasakibe and Isane also unleashed their shikai "Bite Gonryōmaru" Sasakibe said and his sword turned into a rapier "Run Itegumo" Isane said and her blade git smaller but three blades protruded Itegumo's hilt.

Marechiyo was about to attack when Naruto's fist broke through the mace and in the proccess broke all of his ribs knocking him unconcious. Sasakibe and Isane were wide eyed at what happened _"I didn't see him move" _they both thought. Then Sasakibe swung his sword at Naruto but it was blocked by Naruto's index finger "Tsk tsk shinigami your attacks are sloppy" Naruto said then cocked his fist back punched him in the face. Then he looked at Isane and said "Heal them the fat one has broken ribs and the skinny one has a concussion" she looked at him in shock.

"Why aren't you going to attack me"

"Because these two need treatment even if the fat one is annoying and should die now if you excuse me" Naruto said before running off.

"Alright time to find the others" Naruto said but soon after he felt Yoruichi's reiatsu and an unfamiliar reatsu presence coming from the forest part of Seireitei and soon after a burst of lightning shot from the tree tops. Naruto then took off in that direction.

When he got there he saw Yoruichi looking down at another figure who was crying about Toruichi not taking her to some place or something like that but Naruto understood what this girl was feeling after all he was left behind alot during his childhood.

Then there was a giant reiatsu blast coming from the cliff that might have been felt by all of Seireitei. Naruto looked down and saw that it made the two women gasp for breath but they eventually got used to it and and ran to the direction of the cliff. Naruto had another idea and ran to find a vantage point where he could see what was happening on the cliff.

Naruto was currently standing on a roof on one of the buildings looking down the scope of a 50. calibur sniper rifle. In his line of sight were the two captains Gin and Tousen both were surrounded by shinigami. "Gotcha" he said as he pulled the trigger Gin's brains were splattered all over the field.

Then he switched to his next target, Tousen was so focused on where his friend once stood but was now lying on the floor missing a head, Naruto pulled the trigger and his second target was down. Everyone was shocked at that the two men were dead. Aizens eyes showed rage for his two best fighters had died before him.

He yelled in rage and grabbed Yoruichi by the throat getting ready to stab her. Naruto looked at the scene and cursed and pulled out a bullet from his pouch on his leg. The bullet was gold and had seals that were expertly engraved, _"Kami-sama please let this work I haven't yet tested it out" _he thought to himself as he loaded the bullet into the cartridge of his P226 X-5 and shot the bullet at Aizens direction.

Aizen had Yoruichi in his grasp and was about to run her threw until he felt something wiz past his head, then a figure with a mask over his face appeared in a yellow flash. Aizen was then sent flying from an impact to his face, when he hit the ground he looked up to see a man with a skull looking mask, with eerie red goggles staring at him, with Yoruichi in his arms bridal style.

Naruto thanked Kami and looked down at Yoruichi to see if she was okay but found she was staring at him wide eyed blushing at the way she was being held. Naruto just brushed it off and went back to staring at Aizen, when Naruto looked back to Aizen he saw him smirking?

"I'm afraid I must be leaving because my ride is here" Aizen said. Everyone looked at him confused until the sky above them started to open up and a horde of Menos Grandes appeared, then a yellow light shot down from the tear hitting Aizen. He then started to float into the tear.

"QUICK STOP HIM" Yamato yelled but he was already gone.

"You make not like him old man but Aizens got style" Naruto said earning a slap in the side of the head from Yoruichi. Naruto let her down and rubbed his head "What the hell was that for Yoruichi-chan?" she blushed at the suffix "You know damn well what that was for, and show some respect to the elderly." Everyone had sweat drops forming on the back of their heads at their exchange.

"Um Yoruichi I would like you to come to fourth division to check your neck to see if it's alright" Unohana said

"Don't worry my neck is fine" Yoruichi said only to get a sweet smile from Unohana that really freaked her out

"Yoruichi that wasn't a request now follow me" Unohana said in a sickly sweet voice

"Uh o-okay"

**Division four**

Naruto had walked into Yoruichi's room to see how she was, he found her getting off the medical bed and heading for the door. She stopped when she saw him standing in front of her "How are you" Naruto said.

Yoruichi smiled "I'm fine thanks to you, if you hadn't have shown up I'd probably be dead right now"

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said

"Well there must be a way to thank you" Yoruichi had a smirk on her face she pressed her body against Naruto's and stood on the tops of her toes. She hooked her fingers under his mask and brought it up.

"Yoruichi what are you…mmph" Naruto wasn't able to finish because Yoruichi smashed her lips into his, Naruto was surprised but closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. After staying like this for a few minutes Naruto pulled back gasping for beath he looked at Yoruichi.

"So are we dating now?" Naruto asked

"What do you think" Yoruichi replied

Naruto chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
